1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stuffed toys. In particular, the present invention relates to a stuffed toy having a sealable opening that facilitates the addition and removal of stuffing material.
2. The Prior Art
Stuffed toys and other common goods that utilize a filler material are designed for a variety of uses. For example, children play with stuffed animals, dolls, and balls of countless shapes and sizes, fragrance-filled bags are used to deodorize various environments, and fabric pouches or containers are designed to carry and apply cosmetic or other agents. In addition, cat toys (and other animal playthings) may utilize a fabric shell to carry an amount of catnip or other aromatic substance.
Many stuffed toys for animals are permanently sealed such that there is no access to the filler material. Although pet toys may be filled with a variety of materials, cats particularly enjoy playing with toys filled with catnip because of the minty fragrance of the catnip. Unfortunately, catnip toys that are permanently sealed may have to be replaced after the catnip loses its "freshness." Similarly, bags filled with potpourri or other fragrant material are usually disposed of when they lose their characteristic scents.
Some stuffed toys may provide access to the filler materials to extend the useful life of the toys. For example, some stuffed toys incorporate a zipper or other closure device to facilitate the insertion and removal of the filler materials. However, zippers, snaps, buttons, and other closure devices can be unsightly if they are visually exposed. Furthermore, a stuffed toy may be accidentally opened by a child or a pet if the closure device is physically exposed or easily manipulable.
Some prior art stuffed toys may utilize asymmetrical patterns and/or bulky closure devices. Such features can make assembly difficult by causing the pattern to pucker, kink, or deform during stitching or other manufacturing processes. In addition, such features can adversely affect the function and appearance of the finished product.